


respite

by melongay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melongay/pseuds/melongay
Summary: like most things I write, this isn’t beta’d





	respite

**Author's Note:**

> like most things I write, this isn’t beta’d

The tree had become a place of peace and respite. A good place to sit in the welcoming glow of the garlands of Daylight; to unwind next to Caduceus, to watch the city below them from the boughs that obscured them just enough from their neighbors. Sometimes she’d even bring up a treat from a new bakery she discovered that day to share with her love, away from the other members of their team who would no doubt ask for a bite. 

Had Jester cuddled up a bit too closely this time? Lingering kisses along his jaw and neck for longer than usual? Had she purposely forewent her smallclothes under her dress before coming up with him with the full intention of sharing more than each other’s company?

Regardless, that’s how Jester ended up straddling Caduceus’ lap in the crook of a junction between branches with her airy skirt hiked up over her hips and his pants pulled down just enough to allow his erection access to her dripping entrance.

It wasn’t the pace she imagined her romance books were describing... it never was when he was as big as he is. But—

She let a loud moan escape as she sunk down onto him. The drag of his cock gave friction to that sweet spot within her, hitting her deeply and fully like only Caduceus could. 

“Doing ok?” he asked, concern dampening his voice with intimacy and need. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he lifted his hips slightly to meet hers. She gave a breathy mewl.

“Yes, yes, yes...” she babbled. Her arms circled around Caduceus’ neck, knuckes rasping against the tree’s bark behind his head. “I’m close.” A hand drew back and trailed down to trace circles over her her clit. Her head looked back, letting out another cry of pleasure.

“Me too.” With one hand, the grasp he had on her hips tightened, while the other brushed her hand out of the way of her clit to toy with it himself.*

*It only took a few more thrusts before Jester came with a moan they both hoped nobody in the house could hear; a sound that Caduceus would insist sounded sweeter than any celestial chorus. Her thighs trembled as her cunt tightened around Caduceus’ length. He continued thrusting and playing with her so she could ride out the remainder of her orgasm. The site was enough to throw the firbolg over the edge as well. He wanted to curse, but reflexively buried his face into Jester’s neck. He’d have to beg her forgiveness later for coming inside her.

Jester pulled away after only a moment. The feeling of emptiness as she slid off him made her let out a frustrated moan. She couldn’t help but appreciate how good it felt to have nearly every ounce of his spend run out of her entrance and down her thighs, though. She collapsed onto him, drawing his face into a panting, open mouthed kiss. 

She braced herself with a hand on Caduceus’ wide chest. She could feel the thrum of his heart beneath his shirt.

No words were exchanged when their lips finally parted, they could both read the hazy, contented look in each other’s eyes. Jester smiled and sunk down into Caduceus’ lap, bringing her legs in to curl against his chest. He let his hand entwine in her hair, scratching her scalp soothingly, while the other arm circled around her waist.

His heartbeat had steadied, but was still strong. A heartbeat she had been responsible for bringing back. A memory that she felt will always be painfully fresh. Her eyes watered. He was *here*. Here so that she could show him just how much she loved him. She gave a sniffle and closed her eyes. 

“Are you ok?” Caduceus’ voice took on a concerned tone, free of any lust and fog, “Are you crying?”

“Shut up, dummy,” Jester couldn’t help but give him a sparkly giggle as a tear rolled down her cheek to be absorbed into the soft linen of Caduceus’ shirt. “I just love you. A lot.”

The firbolg’s face softened. “I love you too. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a clayvorre server and it spawns very good ideas like this one! If you want the link shoot me a dm on either tumblr (melonpangay) or twitter (melongay)!


End file.
